


Can't sleep alone

by Aloe_kun



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Computers, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I have a mighty need for Domestic stuff with the lagoon company, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: Rock can't sleep, and Benny just doesn't. What a pair.





	Can't sleep alone

The glow of the screen was the only thing illuminating the room, casting it's artificial glow onto the nearby surfaces and making the shadows harsher, darker. Benny squinted at the screen, typing away, keyboard clicking under his fingers. From a distance, it probably looked like he was working, but he was really just poking about on the deep web to see if he could find something interesting. Possibly a lead for work they could do, possibly something to freak out Dutch. The latter was notoriously difficult, but he liked a challenge. It was better than sleeping, and besides, he was nowhere near tired. But nothing particularly interesting was coming up, try as he might. It was mind numbingly boring.

C'mon... Surely something would come up. A drugs trade, some kind of trafficking network maybe, hell he'd take a redroom at this point, as fucked up as it was. Anything to ease his boredom.

He perked up as he clicked an interesting looking link, then threw his head back with an exasperated groan when it turned out it was broken. He was beginning to consider just going to bed and making a vague attempt at sleeping when he heard a door open down the hall. He looked over to see a familiar face carefully closing the door behind him so as to not wake anyone up. Only one person on the team was so considerate.

"Heya Rock," He called over quietly as Rock passed by his open door, chuckling a little when the other startled. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

The other approached, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not quite... It's more like I don't want to, really."

Benny glanced over his shoulder, as eyebrow raised as the other leant on the back of his chair tiredly.

"You don't want to?" He questioned, hands stilling on his keyboard. "That's not like you. What's up?"

He crossed his legs, patting his thigh a couple of times in an invitation for Rock to sit. It was accepted with a smile, his surprisingly light partner fitting snugly into his lap with his head resting on Benny's shoulder. He resumed typing with one hand, the other curled around Rock's shoulders to pull him in close.

"C'mon, spill. Something wrong?" He encouraged. Rock let out a little huff and a short chuckle when Benny gave him a soft dig in the ribs.

"Ah, it's nothing." He waved his hand dismissively. "Just a bad dream."

Benny raised an eyebrow. "Are you scared?"

"Not really, but I'd rather not go back to sleep all the same." Rock sighed. "I don't really want to continue with it. It'd be better just staying awake."

"You're gonna be really tired later if you don't sleep, y'know." Benny pointed out.

Rock chuckled softly into his shoulder. "Hypocrite." He mumbled. "You stay up on your computer every night."

"Your point? I run almost completely on caffeine. It's not as fun as I make it look."

That earned another little laugh. "My point still stands."

"Eh, whatever."

Benny shrugged, ignoring the little huff from the man in his lap as he turned his attention back to the screen, working around Rock's form. It was nice to see him relax, dozing off in his lap slowly. With his attention now divided between him and his 'work' it wad unlikely he'd get a huge amount done, but he didn't mind too much. At least he seemed to be comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god this is old. I'll write some shiny new stuff soon, I promise~!
> 
> I've been writing fluff and gen things for a little while now, but I'll get back into some more adult stuff soon... Probably. Maybe.


End file.
